


Does this even need a title? It's porn

by SugaKawaKawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, But also, But he'll get what's coming, Collars, Cumslut Hinata, Dirty Talk, Dom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty much everything tbh I have a lot planned, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Oikawa Tooru, Top Sugawara Koushi, Yes I'm filthy I know, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKawaKawa/pseuds/SugaKawaKawa
Summary: Lately, Sugawara's been forgetting his place--AKA flithy self-indulgent porn where Hinata and Sugawara get destroyed
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Another loud, choked moan forces its way into the world from deep in Shouyou’s throat, and his entire body shudders as Koushi shoots yet another load of hot, sticky cum inside him. His wrists pull against the thin, soft ribbon they’re tied together and to the headboard with, and shivers climb up and down his spine at the sound of Koushi’s chuckle. The volleyball player yelps as the slightly taller’s hand comes down  _ hard  _ on his ass.

“What a good little slut, Shou-chan~” Koushi purrs as he rubs where he hit and slowly pulls out of his slightly smaller- in height, not build; years of volleyball has blessed Shouyou  _ vastly  _ in the muscle department- boyfriend. Shouyou feels a glob of rapidly cooling cum drip out of his ass and down his thigh at the motion, and he lets out a drawn out moan at the feeling. He’s lost count of how many hours he’s been in this room, how many hours he’s been on his stomach with his hands tied above him, how many hours Koushi has been playing him with and shoving toy after toy up his ass and pushing his body to its limits.

To the great delight of both of them, Shouyou’s body is nothing if not endurant. 

Shouyou’s cock- just a bit thicker than Koushi’s but just as much shorter- has been painfully hard, angry red head leaking like a faucet, and pointedly neglected ever since the first time Koushi had stuffed him with cum. 

“Y-yes, sir,” He slurs, the tight heat that’s been building in his abdomen for  _ hours  _ begging to be released. But the tight cockring at the base of his manhood denies him any full release, and he knows that Koushi, just like Tooru, is rarely in any rush to make him cum unless it’s to overstimulate him and make him mess himself up again and again.

In a way, though, Koushi is even worse than Tooru- though he means worse in the best way possible. While Tooru is definitely a total sadist in bed, he’s also very careful and thoughtful, always keeping an eye on how his boyfriends are doing and much more they cant take. Koushi, on the other hand-

Well, there’s a reason Tooru doesn’t often let Koushi play with Shouyou all on his own. Actually, when the redhead had came home to Koushi practically jumping him and purring,  _ “Tooru says you can keep my cock warm until he arrives,”  _ he’d been beyond surprised. Ever since Tooru had come home to Shouyou almost passed out with a cockcage keeping him painfully soft and his cheeks beyond red with how long Koushi had been toying with him- the silvernette had been punished  _ harshly  _ for pushing Shouyou so far, despite the fact that the ginger had not once said his safe word- Tooru refused to allow Koushi any one on one play time with their younger boyfriend.

Koushi was the type that liked to overwhelm Shouyou to the point of frustarated tears before finally giving him  _ just a sliver  _ of what he wanted, and when the silver-haired beauty was left unchecked, he could often cross lines or unintentionally take things too far.

_ “But that’s what safe words are for,”  _ Koushi always argues when Tooru accuses him of pushing Shouyou too much. 

Honestly, even as he’s being denied an organism and his wrists are starting to burn with the friction of the ribbon, even as Koushi harshly thrusts a large, bulbous buttplug into him, even as he’s forcing back a sob as Koushi traces delicate fingers feather-lightly over his aching, throbbing cock, Shouyou agrees with his oldest boyfriend’s argument.

He  _ loves  _ this. Tooru is the type to take him apart with intricate foreplay and kinky roleplays and careful choking, but Koushi is the type to absolutely  _ ruin  _ him with countless toys and harsh punishments for the most miniscule of infractions. Most times, the school teacher will unforego foreplay altogether and immediately impale Shouyou open with his cock, again and again and again, seeing how long it takes for the redhead to beg for release or no longer be able to hold himself up.

(None of it is comparable to the way they destroy him when they’re all together, of course. When Shouyou is forced to watch Koushi ride Tooru into completion while a vibrator is humming at full power inside him, unable to touch himself, or when he’s taking Tooru’s cock deep inside his ass while Koushi is choking him with his own, or when they’re all roleplaying as teacher and students or bosses and employee).

The point is, Shouyou  _ loves  _ the exhileration and painful pleasure being absolutely ravished and used over and over again. Of his asshole being stretched as wide as it can and being stuffed as full as it can take. Of his buttcheeks being hit until he’s sure some skin has broken and he won’t be ae to sit for weeks and being degrated with filthy words he’s sure no one would guess someone as pretty as Koushi is even capable of using.

Koushi brings his palm down on Shouyou’s flushed ass unforgivingly once again, and it forces the plug in his ass even deeper. He shouts his moan, thrusting his face into the mattress as his legs shake with the overwhelming desire to cum, and he doesn’t even hear their front door unlock and open. 

Koushi is spreading Shouyou’s ass cheeks wide apart, and the redhead just  _ knows  _ that Koushi is going to say something absolutely dirty and humiliating, but the words never come. Instead, he feels the weight making the mattress dip between his legs completely vanish, and the unmistakable sound of Tooru’s displeased growl over Koushi’s gasp.

Shouyou’s eyes widen, and he cranes his neck over his shoulder to see Tooru gripping Koushi by his hair and forcing him onto his knees on their room’s carpet.

“You fucking  _ whore,  _ Kou-chan,” Tooru hisses, and the way the corners of Koushi’s lips tug up is undeniable.

Shock temporarily freezes the youngest’s body as he realizes what’s happened.  _ Koushi never got permission from Tooru to fuck me, after all!  _ Shouyou gapes, jaw slack, as he realizes that not for the first time Koushi had absolutely fooled him.

The thought makes Shouyou’s orange eyes darken to match his scowling pout. Koushi really is the  _ sluttiest  _ out of the three, contstantly trying to seduce and  _ manipulate  _ both his boyfriends into getting exactly what he wants, whether it’s to be punished until he cries or to dominate either of his boyfriends- usually Shouyou, Shouyou may usually obey Koushi but even the silvernette answers to Tooru- until they’re begging for his cock.

Recently, Koushi seems to have forgotten that he isn’t the one in charge.  _ Tooru  _ is. And Koushi had clearly completely disregarded Tooru’s instructions and even lied to Shouyou.

Once again, Shouyou wants to scream into the mattress. Just thinking of the countless ways Tooru might put Koushi into his place makes his dick throb so  _ painfully  _ against the cock ring, and his whole body tense with the  _ need to cum. _

Even though he’s slightly shaking- there’s three loads of cum and a giant butt plug in his ass, and he hasn’t cum in over two hours- and his neck aches from the awkward position, Shouyou refuses to look away from where Tooru is glaring heatedly down at Koushi.

The silvernette even winks at his taller boyfriend, and Shouyou bites his lip as Tooru slaps him right across the face. Koushi gasps, feighning hurt, but with the way his cock twitches and his lips curl up, the reaction was clearly just for show. 

“What the hell did I tell you, Kou-chan?” Tooru’s glare intensifies as he tightens his hold on Koushi’s hair and surveys the area. Shouyou doesn’t miss the way the brunette’s tawny brown eyes narrow as they fall onto him, all tied up and flushed and wanting- or they way his eyes light up with arousal at the sight. The hint of excitement in Tooru’s eyes is quickly hidden, though, as he turns back to Koushi, clearly expecting an answer.

“To not touch Shouyou until you get home.” Koushi’s voice is low and seductive, the way he flutters his long silver lashes at Tooru nothing short of sultry. 

Tooru looks coldly over to where Shouyou is still quivering helplessly over the sheets. “And just what the fuck did you do?”

Koushi’s lips break into a  _ grin.  _ The dangerous kind, the one that tells you that he thinks he’s gotten what he wants. But Shouyou, currently from the outside looking in, knows that’s not the case. He sees the genuinely irritated twitch in Tooru’s eyebrow, the way his jaw moves as he grits his teeth. There’s still love in the tall setter’s eyes, there always is, but there’s also the the special, calculative anger that always results in something Shouyou loves but Koushi  _ hates. _

And Koushi is too caught up with think he’s won to even notice.

It’s so  _ exciting. _

“I touched him.” Koushi places a hand on the carpet in front of him and starts to  _ crawl  _ towards Tooru, but the taller only takes a step back.

“And?” Tooru prods, crossing his arms impatiently. Koushi tilts his head.

“And… fucked him?”

“And you  _ lied  _ to him,” Tooru corrects. The man kneeling on the ground opens his mouth, clearly to argue, but the brunette interupts him quickly with a dangerously smooth voice. “Wanna know how I  _ know  _ that you lied to him, baby? Because unlike  _ you,  _ Sho-chan is a  _ good  _ boy. He obeys and is so cutely eager to please, and he  _ never  _ would have submitted to you unless he was under the impression I allowed it. But  _ you?”  _ Tooru drops down to one knee and grabs Koushi’s chin harshly between his fingers. “You just want to get off. Whether you’re using our little Sho-chan as a cocksleeve or taking my cock up your slutty ass, you only care about yourself, like the greedy little whore you are.”

Koushi gasps, whimpers as Tooru traces his bottom lip with his thumb. The silver-haired teacher nods, pupils undeniably blown.

“I bet you thought that you could fuck Shouyou, get punished by me, and then be on with it, huh?” Tooru’s thumb dips inbetween Koushi’s plump pink lips, and the shorter sucks eagerly at it. “That’s what you still think, isn’t it?”

Koushi’s eyebrows furrow slightly. He’s finally getting it.

“Well, my ditzy little slut, you’re wrong.” Tooru pulls away, wiping his thumb onto Koushi’s cheek before standing up.

Koushi looks up at him, eyes clearly puzzled and confused. 

Tooru smirks, and the sight of it sends pleasant shivers down Shouyou’s muscled back. “I’m going to fuck our adorable Sho-chan like he deserves to be fucked, and you’re going to leave us to it. Go out to the living room and watch a movie, work on lesson planning, cook dinner, I don’t care. But you’re  _ not  _ going to be in here and you are  _ not  _ going to touch yourself and you are  _ not  _ going to complain, got it?”

Shouyou knows that his own shocked face must be almost as surprised as Koushi’s. The silvernette is still on the ground, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. 

“W- wha- you’re not serious-” Koushi sputters, face bright pink with disbelief, clearly caught completely off guard.

Shouyou had figured that Tooru would spank Koushi, or something. Shove a vibrator up his ass and make him fuck Shouyou wish it on full power. Maybe tie him up and make him cum consecutively as many times as Koushi made Shouyou cum over the course of hours.

He hadn’t expected him to just. Completely deny Koushi any sex. That’s never happened before.

Then again, it did make sense. Koushi only lies and behaves like this when it comes to sex. 

“Got it?” Tooru growls, nodding towards the door. Koushi stares for a few mode seconds before his features shift into a scathing glare, one that would make a lesser man piss his pants in fear. Tooru only raises an eyebrow at the look, and in a matter of seconds, Koushi is grabbing his clothes from the ground and storming out of the room, slamming the door shut loudly.

A few moments of silence ensue before Tooru is climbing onto the bed, settling above Shouyou’s hips and immediately untying him from the bedframe.

“He really didn’t do anything that bad-” Shouyou rushes to defend Koushi as Tooru massages the angry red marks indentes into his wrist. “J-just brought out some toys, and fucked me a few times, didn’t let me cum. And I never even had to say yellow!” 

The brunette gently lets go of Shouyou’s wrists before scooting down a little bit, to settle over the backside of his thighs. 

“Mm, don’t worry, Sho-chan. He’ll get what he wants, and much, much more,” Tooru hums the words as he traces a long finger down Shouyou’s spine. The redhead shivers, leans into his boyfriends touch. “But first, let’s worry about you. Do I punish you, for letting our pretty little whore touch you? Or do I reward you for being so good for him?”


	2. Chapter 2

Shouyou wakes up the next morning with his ass still sore, still aching, and if he concentrates hard enough he can  _ still feel  _ Tooru inside of him.

He wakes up to something else too, though. Something that makes him ease to conciousness with a moan, something that makes him shudder with pleasure and the ache in his ass almost melt away completely. He sits up in bed, barely able to register the lack of bodies on either side of him, and the fucking  _ sight  _ he sees is almost enough to make him cum right then and there, despite the fact that not five seconds ago he'd been unconcious.

Koushi's mouth is stuffed with his cock, the head of Shouyou's dick pressing against the inside of his cheek and making it bulge obscenely, with his hands clearly tied behind his back and Tooru's hand on the back of his neck, pushing Koushi onto the redhead's erection.

Shouyou can only moan, loudly, the remnants of sleep running away from him as Koushi, crouched between his spread legs, sucks  _ hard  _ on his cock and looks up at him with mischeviously bright hazel eyes and pupils blown wide with arousal.

"K-Koushi," Shouyou gasps as his boyfriend pulls back a little bit and digs his tongue into slit on the tip of his dick and then sucks again, the slurping noise that accompanies wet and filthy.

Koushi pulls off completely, eyebrows furrowed slightly, but right as his precum and spit-glossy lips part to speak, Tooru  _ slams  _ his head back down onto Shouyou's manhood.

Shouyou  _ shouts  _ his moan, any and all hints of tiredness completely gone, and his hands reach out desperately to grip at silver strands of hair. He knows Koushi usually dislikes his hair being pulled when he's giving head, but based on how his hands are bound behind him and the events of yesterday, he doesn't think it matters.

"That's right, Sho-chan. Fuck his cock-hungry mouth, cum down his throat until he fucking chokes on it," Tooru's words are agressive and the way Koushi moans at them sends the most pleasant, overwhelming vibrations along Shouyou's length, and with it completely down Koushi's throat and the older's nose pressed harshly into neatly trimmed orange curls, he cums  _ hard. _

When Koushi pulls away, little dribbles of cum trickling out of the corner of his mouth, a panting Shouyou sees a pink little cock ring keeping Koushi's dick hard and red.

Shouyou chases his breath, face completely flushed. "N-not that that wasn't  _ amazing,  _ but what the hell?" 

Tooru is sitting beside Koushi, the two in front of their younger boyfriend on the bed. The brunette is completely dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, though. Koushi is covered in nothing but the thick black binds connecting his forearms behind his back.

Despite just orgasming and it being so early in the morning, Shouyou's cock twitches in interest.

"Well, since our little Kou-chan wanted so desperately to be punished, he's going to spend the day as our obedient  _ pet,"  _ Tooru purrs, pairing his statement with combing his slender fingers through Koushi's starlight hair. The latter's eyes narrow, only slightly, and Shouyou wonders what else there is to this arrangment that Tooru has to tell him.

He had noticed how he wasn't scolded for calling Koushi by his name and not  _ sir.  _ Koushi looked like he was going to correct it, but Tooru had interupted him by shoving him down on his cock.

Shouyou's lips split into an excited grin. Is this going to be one of the rare days when he 'outranks' Koushi? Where Shouyou and Koushi trade places, and  _ Shouyou's  _ the one who can punish his boyfriend for disrespecting him if he uses his name?

"Oh?" He prods eagerly, leaning forward and carressing Koushi's face with his fingers. "What happens when… o-our pet misbehaves?" It isn't even a question of  _ if.  _ Koushi always has issues being a good boy, following orders without attitude or trying to flip the script. It's always hot, without a doubt, the punishments Koushi gets when he misbehaves. It doesn't happen often- the silver-haired is rarely in a roll of complete submission to both of them, after all- but Shouyou definitely has a feeling that because this is so clearly a punishment for yesterday, him failing to fullfill his role as a pet dutifully will result in delicious discipline.

Shouyou just wonders if it's going to be the type that Koushi craves or hates.

"If he backtalks, he gets a gag." Tooru explains like he's talking about the weather, gliding his fingers casually up and down Koushi's back while he keeps his peircing brown eyes on Shouyou, clearly gauging his reaction. "If he refuses to follow an order, it's up to the person who be disobeyed, but make sure it's not something he likes. He doesn't get to cum unless I say so. If he does, unless he's said his safe word, he gets another day of punishment." Suddenly, Tooru's eyes turn a little darker, as he curls his fingers once again lightly over the back of Koushi's neck and pushes him down, until his face is smashed against Shouyou's thigh. He would look like the perfect image of submission if Shouyou couldn't feel the petulant pout against his toned bare skin.

Shouyou is practically buzzing with excitement, and he bites his lip to prevent himself from interupting as he waits for Tooru to go on.

"If he tries to take back even a fucking  _ sliver  _ of control, he  _ immediately _ gets a cock cage and doesn't get to cum for the rest of the day."

Koushi whines loudly in protest against Shouyou's thigh, the pathetic noise muffled, while the shorter licks his lower lip. He's only seen Koushi in a cock cage once before and the imagine in his mind of Koushi being so helpless that he can't even get fully hard is something that often screens vividly in his mind.

"Tooru," Koushi whines, tickling Shouyou's leg. His absolute least favorite punishments are, in order: cock cage, gag, and orgasm denial. And all three had been mentioned.

Shouyou smirks, understanding and excited for what kind of day today is.

He grabs a handful of silvery hair, pulls Koushi away from his thigh. "Did he tell you you can call him that?" He demands, unable to hide his smile. It's  _ extremely  _ rare that he can get away with talking to his boyfriend like this, and he plans on taking full advantage of it.

He sees, out of the corner of his eye, Tooru smirk his approval. 

Koushi glares at him, but after only a few moments of unbreaking eyecontact, his eyes shift as he mutters a  _ no. _

"Sorry, Kou-chan, what was that?" Tooru sang, letting his hand fall from his neck to harshly spank his ass. The sound echoes around the room and goes straight to Shouyou's already half-hard again dick.

Koushi gasps, body jolting slightly, before revising his answer and responding a little more loudly- and bregrudginly:  _ "No, sir." _

"That's what I thought." Shouyou releases his boyfriend's soft hair, runs his fingers through it. He isn't used to being in a position of power, of having this control, so he doesn't quite know what to demand next.

Luckily, Tooru does. 

"I think, to be a proper pet, Kou-chan needs something. Isn't that right, Sho-chan?" Tooru spanks Koushi again, grabbing a handful of his ass right after. Koushi lets out a little whining noise, but nothing else.

Is he not allowed to speak unless spoken to? 

Shouyou can't wait to figure out all the rules of this game, to  _ win  _ it. (He knows it isn't really a competition, but whenever he is granted a more dominant role, he likes to slowly learn exactly what Tooru is allowing and then break Koushi just the way the silver-haired likes to break him. Maybe even more, because he is a competetive person, even in the bedroom.

Especially in the bedroom).

"What were you thinking, er, Tooru?"  _ Do I call him master or Tooru right now?  _ Shouyou thinks with a little delayed panic, but the brunette gives him an approving nod at the use of his given name.

"I was think that our kitten needs a tight little collar around his slutty throat, dark against his pale skin and reminsing him exactly of his place today." Tooru's words are a sultry purr, teasing and  _ sexy.  _

Shouyou is already hard again, thinking of a tight band of black leather around his oldest boyfriend's throat. He imagines pulling Kousji by it, maybe even attatching a leash to it and pulling the slender male around. Pulling the leash taut until that lean back arches.

A gutteral moan sounds from deep inside Shouyou's throat, and he notices both of his boyfriends smirk from it.

Shouyou suddenly grips Koushi's chin between his fingers, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He glares down, but that smirk is unrelenting.

It's sexy, but it's got to go.

"I think that would be  _ lovely, _ Tooru!" It's hard to keep the enthusiasm from his voice, but it doesn't matter. The seductive smirk is wiped right off that pretty, mole-kissed face when behind him, the sound of a tinkling bell blesses the air.

Koushi's lips fall open, and he tries to turn around but Shouyoh is keeping his face firmly in place.

"I agree, Sho-chan." Tooru licks his lips before ringing the bell again. "Are you excited for your gift, Kou-chan? As soon as this collar is on, you're our little kitten. No talking, no walking, no demanding. Good kittens only speak to mewl, they crawl, and they take what they're given. Got it?"

Koushi squirms, his big doe eyes wide. Clearly, even he is surprised at how thoroughly Tooru has planned this.

Shouyou wonders if Tooru has been planning this for a while, and just needed the right opputunity to present itself.

Shouyou digs the nail of his thumb slightly against the jaw of his boyfriend. "He asked you a question, slut. Answer him."

Using degrading words instead of recieving them is still a bit knew to the ginger, but when Koushi's pupils blow wide with a full-body shiver, he thinks he can easily get used to it.

"I heard him!" Koushi almost growls. "Just put the damn collar on, already. I'll be a good kitten for you both, and then can you punish me  _ properly?" _

Of course Koushi wasn't going to submit easily; he is clearly still annoyed that he didn't get the punishment that he wanted- hard spankings and rough fucking and maybe overastimulation.

Whatever. That's just part lf the fun.

Shouyou shoves two fingers into his boyfriend's mouth, relishing in the surprised gag. Tooru even hums his pleasment, before bringing his own hand down  _ harshly  _ onto the school teacher's thighs. Koushi whimpers, cries out, but the sound is muffled and strangled the fingers pressing down on his tongue.

Shouyou doesn't even try to stifle his flushed cheeks or excited grin or already leaking cock. Instead, he just thrusts his fingers deeper into Koushi's mouth and blinks. "That was rather rude," he points out, enjoying the way a little trickle of drool trails down Koushi's chin.

Tooru is chuckling, moving to settle on top of Koushi's thighs, straddling them. The tallest of them is still fully clothed, despite his nude boyfriends.

Koushi's eyebrows pinch in a way that say he would be pouting if his lips weren't stretched by Shouyou's fingers, but the expression twists into something different as Tooru presses the thick leather collar against the front of Koushi's throat and raises his upper body with it.

Koushi's mouth goes slack around Shouyou's fingers and the wet digits fall out, leaving a trail of saliva as Koushi's breath hitches. The bell jingles, something Shouyou hopes won't get too annoying.

"We'll punish you how we see fit if you decide to be a fucking brat, Kitten.  _ Behave."  _ Tooru hisses the last word and he buckles the collar. Its a stark contrast from Koushi's milky skin, and it's  _ sexy.  _

Koushi gasps again as Tooru lets go of the collar, and he falls, catching himself on his forearms before his cheek collides once again with the winged spiker's thigh.

Koushi nods, the motion jerky and barely there, but its enough for now to show that he'll play his role. Shouyou pats him on the head for his obedience.

\--

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to punish Suga hehe.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests, I would love to hear them❤❤
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Suggests and requests welcome!


End file.
